


One Moment in Time

by JasminTS



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Open Relationship, Sewis, in my head Seb is pan although I never said so in the FF, we must protect Seb at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasminTS/pseuds/JasminTS
Summary: F1 has a race in Paris and Lewis and Seb decide to be tourist's for the day. Well, Seb wants to see the Eiffel Tower and who is Lewis to deny him that?Inspired by a picture I saw on tumblr.Also there needs to be more Sewis in our lives, so here is my share.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	One Moment in Time

It was a race day. They had a few hours before the race and that never happened. So Seb and Lewis decided to go out and just be tourists for the day. You know.. normal people.. forget about the formula one mania. 

Obviously, they wanted to see the Eiffel Tower, well Seb wanted to, Lewis had been to Paris a few times, but as it was Seb’s first time, Lewis couldn’t really deny him anything. He made a mental note to show him all the secret spots though, the one’s where tourists normal wouldn’t wander to.  
They made it onto a platform just opposite the Eiffel Tower, with a beautiful look of said tower. As Lewis expected Seb was amazed by everything around them. The view for one (and naturally he bombarded Lewis with questions about how the tower was constructed) but also everything else. All the different people; artist’s doing doodles of the attraction or people selling local delicacies. Naturally Seb stroke up a conversation with almost all of them. He really was like a little kid, thought Lewis, in the best ways possible. He kept his childish charm and the bravery of not being afraid to chat to strangers. Paired with this boyish smile and the sparkle in his eye he got whenever he learnt something new meant people usually fell for Seb the very first second he approached them. And then they just had to answer all his questions. He was never mean or intrusive about it either. Hardly anyone ever was bothered by him, and if they were it just meant they were an unhappy and unoptimistic person in general who didn’t enjoy anything life threw at them, so their loss really. Lewis couldn’t see how anyone wouldn’t want Sebastian in their lives. He made life feel so much easier, more doable and happier. 

Just shortly after they arrived on the platform a newely-wed couple arrived as well, or so Lewis assumed as the women was in a wedding dress and the man in a nice-looking suit and there was a photographer fussing around them. They took position right in the middle of the platform to be able to have as much of the Eiffel Tower in their pictures as possible. Lewis decided to watch the tumult from a far. Happy to keep in the background for now and not being the one having to pose in front of the camera. 

Sebastian was still busy talking to one of the artists selling amazing photography-like pictures of the Eiffel Tower when he noticed the pair. Spellbound he watched for a second. He was transferred back to his and Hanna’s wedding. It was a beautiful day really, and although they were in an open relationship, one day they decided to make that commitment to one another just to show the other ‘you are my best friend and I am here for you forever’. His parents couldn’t really get their head around it but they were supportive as always and Sebastian was very grateful for that. As he looked over the wedding party his eyes found Lewis, leaning relaxed against a wall just beside the entrance to the building and him too watching everything that was going on. An idea formed in Sebastian’s head and a grin started to spread across his face. 

He went over to Lewis and leaned on the brick wall beside him. He just grinned at Lewis profile until it got uncomfortable and Lewis turned his head, noticing the smile on Seb’s face. ‘What’s that all about then?’ he asked. ‘What?’ countered Sebastian, still grinning. ‘Your face’ said Lewis, expecting something sappy like how great weddings were and that people still believed in this forever commitment and how romantic it all was. But what he got, Lewis most definitely was not prepared for! ‘We should take a picture just like them!’ announced Seb and looked so happy about it. Lewis was taken back. ‘What do you mean?’ he almost laughed when he got over his initial shock. ‘Well’, explained Seb, ‘Hannah couldn’t come but I really, really wanted a picture of the Eiffel Tower as well, but it’s not as romantic if you do it on your own is it? It’s not really the same. It’s such a romantic place you almost have to take an important person up here and take a picture together don’t you?’ ‘right’ thought Lewis ‘and that important person am I?’ But he didn’t dare ask out loud. ‘I mean, why not’ he said instead, as if he could ever deny Seb anything he asked of him. The grin on Sebastian’s face turned into a full-blown smile and Seb thanked him and then wandered off to find someone to take their picture. Lewis really wasn’t sure what he got himself into here. 

Seb had found an elderly local lady who agreed to take their picture, so Sebastian handed over his phone, Lewis just prayed that no one around them was really into motorsports and would recognize them. ‘Right, where do you want me then?’ blurred Lewis out, clearly without thinking as only after they were out he realized the double meaning behind his words and cursed himself for starting his imagination and all the pictures of Seb and him doing something very different to now and far less innocent swimming around in his head. Great now he had couldn’t unsee his own mental images. Luckily Seb didn’t seem to notice or mind his innuendo and just carried on. He dragged Lewis over to the railing of the platform so that in the picture nothing was between them and the Tower. ‘Just put your hands around me like I’m doing’ instructed Seb and put his arms around Lewis’ waist. ‘Alright then’, thought Lewis, he wanted this to be a romantic picture so he should have expected that. What he didn’t expect was his heart rate speeding up and his breath being caught in his throat. He had to hide the latter with a cough so that Seb wouldn’t notice as they were so close. God so close! 

‘Now just look me in the eye and look happy’ said Seb and gave the women the go-ahead to take their picture. The second Seb’s head turned again and their eyes locked Lewis was absolutely gone. He completely forgot where they were, or why they were here or WHO they were and that could have been really dangerous if it wasn’t for the wedding party to take all the attention from the other people on the platform. Which was probably why Lewis got lost in Seb’s eyes and just couldn’t! look! away! Lewis noticed the smile again as he was fixed on Seb’s face. God, did he ever stop smiling? Not that Lewis wanted him too. He wanted Sebastian to always keep smiling and even more than that HE wanted to be the person to put a smile on his face always, he wanted to be the reason for Seb’s smiles. And in that moment he would have done anything to keep Seb happy, he probably would have agreed to crash his car on purpose later and give Seb the win of the race if Seb asked him now. So many things were running around in his head and he just wanted it all to stop, just for time to freeze and it being just him and Seb in his moment, in Paris, in front of the Eiffel Tower, holding each other like this, and just being .. together. 

He didn’t know where the courage came from but he suddenly found himself leaning towards Seb’s face. His eyes now jumping between his lips and his eyes. He noticed the change in Seb’s eyes as soon as Seb realized what was happening. But he didn’t pull away, which was good, Lewis thought. The smile was now almost completely gone as Seb seemed to hold his breath. His lips just slightly parted where seconds before his teeth were on full display. And then Lewis closed his eyes and just went for it. The first touch was so tender, it was barely even there. Just Lewis’ lips catching Seb’s upper lip and closing in on it before releasing it again. Seb had closed his eyes, but slowly opened them now just to realize that Lewis had kept his close. He seemed almost frozen in place. Eyes closed, head slightly crooked to one side and waiting. Just waiting for Sebastian to do something. Because that was just how Lewis was with him, always looking out for him, always making sure he was okay and had everything that he needed. Seb loved that. Himmel he loved this! So he closed the space between them again and Lewis only seemed to breath again once their lips were touching once more. The second kiss deepend quite quickly. Lewis brought his hands up to Seb’s face and placed them on each of Seb’s cheeks, just guiding him through the kiss. 

They were stood there for a few moments just like that. Kissing. Making out. In Paris. In front of the Eiffel Tower, right before a race. ‘Seb was right’, Lewis thought, ‘this is a romantic place.'

**Author's Note:**

> You're not here for the first time, you know what you're doing so just.. let my know what you liked and what you didn't like if you want. Love! 
> 
> P.S. please forgive any spelling errors as I am no fan of proof reading.. I just can't do it. Thank you.


End file.
